Year of the Spark: June 6
by Sparky Army
Summary: Wait - you're going out with Elizabeth?" Rodney asked. "And you've been going out for four months?" Rodney was incredulous.


_We, the Sparky Army, decree 2008 to be the Year of the Spark. We pledge to post a new sparky story or chapter of a sparky story every day from January 1, 2008 to December 31, 2008. Though the Powers that Be have removed Elizabeth Weir from the regular cast of Stargate Atlantis, we feel that she remains an integral part of the show, and that the relationship between her and John Sheppard is too obvious to be ignored. We hope that you, and anyone might happen to read these works, agree. _

_And if that isn't official enough for you, we don't know what is. Seriously, guys, we're just trying to have some --and show TPTB that Sparky is the way to go. So sit back and enjoy the 366 stories coming your way!_

A/N: I know that Larrin is in season 4, but just completely ignore season 4 right now. Or just pretend that it happened with Elizabeth there; either way. It might not be completely in character, but here's my fic. I thought of it while listening to the song "Some Say" by Rascal Flatts. Hope you like it!

* * *

Some Say

By saphiretwin369

_

* * *

_

**There's that star, the one they said we'd never reach**

**And just close your eyes**

**There's the missing moon, there's the Milky Way**

**Heaven's straight ahead, we'll be there today**

**Rainbows right and left, sunshine everywhere**

**If it couldn't be baby, how did we get here**

"Wait – you're going out with Elizabeth?" Rodney asked. "And you've been going out for four months?" Rodney was incredulous.

"Yes, McKay. What's so surprising about that?"

Rodney snorted. "Do you even know what your reputation is around here?"

"What do you mean?" John frowned.

"Oh you're kidding me!"

"Rodney," John said, a warning and silent threat in his voice.

"You're Captain Kirk, the love em' and leave em' type. The type that doesn't do commitment." He was about to add more when John cut him off.

"I get it, Rodney."

"Yeah, so you can see why it's so surprising to learn you've been in a relationship for four months."

"That's my reputation?"

"Chaya, Mara, Teer, and Larrin," was all Rodney said while he gave John a 'I can't believe you are that stupid' look.

**Some say we'll never get it off the ground**

**Some say we'll never make it out of town**

**That someday we'll end up a world apart**

**And some say we're a couple of crazy kids**

**And some say that's exactly what they did**

**And I say you got to go with your heart**

**And baby, look where we are**

"So how did Rodney take the news of us dating?" Elizabeth asked John later that day.

"Um. . . Pretty well I think. He was um. . . Shocked."

"Oh?"

"Yeah. Apparently my reputation makes is hard for him to believe I'd stay in a relationship for as long as I have." It was said a little bitterly.

"You're Captain Kirk reputation?"

He looked at her in surprise. "You knew they called me that?"

"I'm the leader of Atlantis, John. I know everything."

"Well, I don't like it. I'm not anything like Captain Kirk!"

"Not anymore."

"What's that suppose to mean?"

"John, think about it. Chaya, Teer, Mara, Larrin." She listed them off her fingers.

"So you think that too?" His face clouded.

"No. I know you've changed. And I know you love me. Let people say what they want. It doesn't matter. I know you're not like that. Ok?"

He looked at her a moment. "Ok."

**There's that home, the one they said we'd never share**

**And just close your eyes**

**There's the picket fence, there's our mailbox**

**Puppy on the porch and roses up the walk**

**Shiny minivan, kids in every seat**

**Someday we'll look back and say it wasn't just a dream**

After Rodney had found out about John and Elizabeth's relationship, of course all of Atlantis was soon to follow. And John heard a lot of people talking about it.

"Dr. Weir is crazy. There's no doubt he's hot, but I wouldn't want to date him."

"Why not?"

"Because he's Kirk. Would you want a boyfriend with that reputation who goes on missions constantly? Who knows how many times he's cheated on her."

"That's true."

That had been one conversation he'd caught a snippet of. It bothered him a little – there was no denying that – but he decided to ignore it. After his talk with Elizabeth he knew that she knew that he would never cheat on her and that he really was a different person.

Although it did hurt a little that he still had the reputation after going so long without there being any alien women in the picture.

**Some say we'll never get if off the ground**

**Some say we'll never make it out of town**

**That someday we'll end up a world apart**

**And some say we're a couple of crazy kids**

**And some say that's exactly what they did**

**And I say you got to go with your heart**

**And baby, look where we are**

6 months later

"You're going to ask her to marry you?" Rodney once again wore a shocked expression.

"Yes. We have been dating for ten months," John pointed out.

"You're actually settling down? Wow. I wonder what everyone else will say."

"Rodney! After ten months I don't see what's so surprising about it. I personally think you should have seen it coming ever since we made it past the six month mark when no one seemed to think we would."

**Some say we'll never get it off the ground**

**Some say we'll never make it out of town**

**That someday we'll end up a world apart**

**And some say we're a couple of crazy kids**

**And some say that's exactly what they did**

**And I say you got to go with your heart**

**And baby, look where we are**

Elizabeth Sheppard stood on the balcony outside of her office. She and John had just gotten back from their honeymoon on Earth and she was glad to be able to see the familiar ocean again. The sound of the door opening was heard and then a pair of arms were wrapped around her.

John and Elizabeth stayed in that position for a while. The sun was setting and the sky was a deep orange.

"It's beautiful." Elizabeth said.

"Yep. Just like you." They were both silent for a moment. "I still can't believe we're married."

Elizabeth smiled and turned in his arms. "And after you told Rodney he should have been expecting it too."

He just shrugged and she placed a kiss on his lips. "I love you."

"I love you , too."

**Some say – oh, oh**

**Some say, some say**

**Some say, yes they do, some say**

**Oooo, oooo, oooo, oooo**

**Some say, some say, some say, yeah**

**Some say, someday, some say**


End file.
